


Come On

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Submission, Submissive Ichigo, cocky Kensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Round and round we go….spinning around like as if on a ferris wheel. It’s dizzying, causing a nauseous feeling, but we keep at it...aching for each other, mouths at each other's throats.I would beg you Kensei to slow down, to go easy on me, but you never like it when I take the easy way out...do you?





	Come On

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what made me write this. It was literally 3am when I wrote this.

Round and round we go….spinning around like as if on a ferris wheel. It’s dizzying, causing a nauseous feeling, but we keep at it...aching for each other, mouths at each other's throats. 

I would beg you Kensei to slow down, to go easy on me, but you never like it when I take the easy way out...do you? 

We clash, lips connecting harshly, teeth biting, blood drawn. The room suddenly feels like a furnace as hips grind roughly against each other. It makes my blood sing, my hollow crackling in enjoyment as I allow myself to let go of the last big of control I had.

“More...more…” 

I don’t know what you’re waiting for, but fuck...I want some more. 

Come on Kensei. Take it. I’m offering my heart on a golden platter for goodness sake. Take a bite of it! 

“S-Shit, come on dammit!” 

“Enough.” Though low in the tone of voice, my back braced, feeling my heart skip a beat. It sure didn’t help how his warm breath brushed up against my sensitive ear, that very bit of skin being drawn on by his wandering mouth. His tongue flicked out and ran along the new cuff piercing I wore. It had been completely his idea for me getting it, and arguably it had been one of his better ideas. 

“Such a whining bitch, aren’t you?” Kensei observed, letting out the lowest of amused snickers. 

Oh...I’m not going to get out of this. 

Thank god. 

“S-Sorry.” 

“Hmm?” Kensei raised a pierced eyebrow. His gloved hands reached around to grope my ass, kneading the skin under his fingertips before giving it a light, warning slap. Though it stung slightly, I knew only more was to come. 

“S-Sorry Captain.” 

Kensei laughed at me, causing me to keen in shameful pleasure, cheeks crimsoning somewhat. 

“Heh, I bet Captain Hitsugaya would be quite jealous to discover I managed to teach you how to use the title right.” 

“Nnn...you had to mention his name-NNh!!” 

The slapping sound echoing in the room as I yelped, clinging to Kensei. 

“I’m starting to get the sense you like having your ass slapped. Such a naughty boy~” Kensei growled, his eyes flickering back and forth between a goldish, greyish color. 

Oh, god...if his hollow showed up uninvited, I really wasn’t going to leave this room with all my limbs intact. 

“Ichigo.” 

O-Oh, god, oh god, oh god-

“Ichigo...Snap out of it!” Whether displeased or merely annoyed, Kensei gripped my chin with a spare hand, frowning deeply. “Pay attention to me. Eyes on me.” 

Swallowing, I obeyed willingly, eyes connecting with Kensei’s. My eyes didn’t even leave as I was driven onto the bed, Kensei’s eyes gleaming in the dark. 

Fuck..I want to flee and hide, but...then again…

Where’s the fun in that?


End file.
